Shut UP!
by dizzi-izzi
Summary: In a world where JRR Tolkien never existed, a girl finds a ring. Said girl suddenly discovers she’s a schizophrenic…with 9 OTHER disembodied voices in her head. [v 1.0 with GRAMMAR!]No MS thanks.


****

Shut UP!

A first LOTR fanfic by me. Even though I hate bad fanfics with no spelling/grammar used, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me of any in my fanfic. ****

Warnings: PG-13: Abuse of abusive langauge, AU [No Mary-Sue thank gods]. OC (hopefully not too annoying)

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Thank gods 

****

Summary: In a world where JRR Tolkien never existed, a girl finds a ring. Said girl suddenly discovers she's a schizophrenic…with 9 OTHER disembodied voices in her head. [v 1.0 with GRAMMAR!]No MS thanks.

Amy was a normal girl, your average girl with a normal name and a loving family and no dark pasts. But don't ask about her last name. We can't spell it. 

Her family, if you didn't count the numerous aunts and uncles and the gaggle of cousins that come along with an extended family, was also normal. Her father was an accountant. Her mother was a counsellor for teenagers in need. And her brother was a little brat. 

And sure enough, she also has friends. Everyone has friends. Despite the fact that she's sometimes a bit stoic, the time she spends with the very few friends that she has always put a smile on her face. Well, for a little while anyways, until they got their hands on some dirt about you. Then they were blackmailing little bitches. 

But all in all, Amy loved her life and all the wonderful people around her. That is, until that fateful day when she picked up _that_ ring. And she changed her mind. She suddenly had the urge to kill nine other UNWANTED beings in her life. 

~**~

"C'mon, I'll give ya 2 bucks for that," she haggled to the stinking storeman. 

"Sorry, darl. Can't have it. You know how much this thing is outside? It's the most state of the art type out there! The best and latest prototype!" The cigarette that was dangling between his purple lips wiggled around as he talked, sending ashes flying all over the counter. The girl sighed.

"Mister, I only wanted to buy a bag of potatoes!" she said exasperatedly. But she should've known better. These grocers were all money suckers. She gave another sigh and gave in.

"Alright, jeez. Here you go, two dollars and _fifty cents_," she grumbled, handing him the money in his grubby little hands. 

"Thanks hun." She inwardly shuddered.

Damn grocers. Damn her mother for sending her out on market day to buy groceries. It was such a stinking hot day and all she wanted to do is sit at home and maybe watch TV. But no, she had to lug this stupid bag of potatoes around for another half an hour as she walked home. 

"Ack!" 

She felt as if Fates was punishing her for eating the last Tim Tams last night. She got up, rubbing her behind, who just had a one on one contact with the pavement. Gingerly she turned her head to check if anything got stained during that one on one session and sighed with relief when there wasn't any dog shit on her pants. Her mind suddenly made the decision that, since it wasn't dog shit she'd stepped on that made her slip, then what the hell did?

Glaring, she looked around, lest there was a hidden camera anywhere that was taping her for an unknown-yet-not-even-remotely-funny video show. Nothing. 

She bent down and felt around her for any trap wires. Nothing. But she stayed bent over like that for a while longer. Not that she wanted to show her big ass to the free world. Or that she wanted someone to boot her for indecency in a public street. It was more like a little golden ring, sitting all alone in a public street.

Her gut instincts told her not to pick it up. She picked it up. Her intuition told her to throw it away. She kept it. And her grandmother told her never to eat tuna and go out in public, lest the cats in the neighbourhood start chasing after your breath. And as she was running away from the said cats, her mind lingered towards the little golden ring held tightly in her hands. That little piece of crap that suddenly ruined her life.

"I'm home," she groaned, as she walked in and locked the door. The bag of potatoes was hanging on for dear life, little scratches and teeth marks mutilating the poor plastic bag. Much like her face.

"Hi hunny! How was your day, sweetchums?" She pulled a face as she heard her mother's oh-so-cheerful voice ring from the kitchen.

"Fine. I got you the bag of potatoes," she muttered, dropping the bag and walking to the bathroom.

"Oh goody, just leave em there," said her mum.

After she was done washing herself, she went and did her homework. Like a normal teenager. And at 6pm she had dinner with the family. Like a normal teenager. And after her shower and watching some TV, she tried to go to sleep. Like a normal teenager. Except for the 'tried' bit.

She couldn't sleep. So she played with the little ring she round instead. No, she wasn't trying to feign insomnia to play with it. It just fascinated her. It was so, so _golden_ and pure. 

__

"But of course! What'd you expected from a ring?"

She startled. What the hell was that? She swerved in her bed, looking warily at the door for any burglars.

_"Wrong."_

It sounded like a little voice ringing inside her head. 

_"You're getting warmer," _said a dry voice, deeper than the first.

What the…? She suddenly pulled her blanket up higher for defence.

_"Ger a hol' of yourself woman!"_ grunted another.

_"Heh, even Pip isn't as clueless."_

"Oi!" Two thumps and an _"Ouch!"_

She was afraid. That's understandable though, on her part. You're not the one lying in bed at 11pm, hearing a disembodied voice in her head. Oh shit. She's hearing disembodied VOICES. Plural. In her head. Dis-em-BODIED voices. So she did what a normal teenager would in such a situation. She threw her head back…and laughed. 

And the voices in her head?

_"Shit."_

TBC?

~**~

Review please! Will be gratefully appreciated. 


End file.
